


mean

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Teasing, the roughest hand job ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: I don't know what to say except Jaebum has a manhandling kink.





	mean

**Author's Note:**

> this [gif](https://twitter.com/MARKBUM_HOLIC/status/933763084161712129) made me do it
> 
> note: if my writing style feels familiar it's because i'm also ohbirds/wangja. this is my nsfw ao3 ;)
> 
> shout out to toria and megan for encouragement!

Jaebum enjoys manhandling Mark.

Oh he'd never admit it if you asked him. Oh no. But the way Jaebum _pulls_ Mark back against his chest in a vice grip is evidence enough.

Mark might be older but Jaebum's broader, with a few inches on him. The way Mark curls in on himself when Jaebum squeezes him tightly makes his dick hard.

So maybe he more than enjoys it. 

Jinyoung's accused him of having a hyung kink before. He might have made a major point with that one, thinks Jaebum as he pushes Mark onto his back who smiles up at him. He was never going to give Jinyoung the satisfaction of knowing that he was right. He was already too powerful.

The grip he has on Mark’s wrists is a little shy of painful but that's how the other boy likes it. Mark strains against him, sighing blissfully when there's no give. He doesn't just enjoy it; he practically gets off on it.

The donut hoodie Mark's wearing seems out of place in this scene but that's literally the only thing he's wearing. The hem of it goes down to mid-thighs and he can see Mark's dick straining against the fabric. 

Jaebum is a pretty vanilla guy. Or at least he used to be, he thinks wryly as he holds Mark's wrists in one hand and fondles his cock with the other. The hoodie is bunched around his armpits, leaving his chest and stomach bare. 

Jaebum usually starts out slow, thumbing the slit and smearing the cum over the rest of his dick, speeding it up gradually.

The generous helping of lube he'd squirted into his palm made the whole thing easier. The slick and slippery sound of Jaebum's hand working Mark's dick was obscene. 

Mark can be mean but Jaebum is worse, bringing Mark to the brink of orgasm only to stop last minute. Mark's cries of frustration turn him on even more and at this rate he might come untouched. 

It's happened before. 

The grip on Mark's cock is painful but that's just how they both like it. Jaebum lets go momentarily, to run his wet hand lower, over his balls and to tease the entrance before he's jerking Mark off again. 

Mark's eyes are shining with unshed tears. His sharp teeth are digging into his lower lip and Jaebum leans over to kiss him, tongue and all, biting down on it before letting go. 

He gives the nipples some attention too. Of course, them being sensitive was only a bonus. The moans that comes out of Mark's mouth when Jaebum bites down on the hard nubs is like music to his ears. 

Jaebum's dick throbs, reminding him that he's close. There's no way he's coming before Mark, so he speeds it up, sliding his hand up the hard shaft faster, pressing his nail into the sensitive head. 

Mark’s reaction is instantaneous; twisting away with a shout. 

They have a safe word. Jaebum pauses and asks him for a color. Mark answers green in a shaky voice but the squeeze he gives Jaebum's forearm is firm. 

"All hands on deck then," Jaebum announces before turning Mark back onto his back, pinning him in place by sitting on his thighs, using both hands to bring him to orgasm. 

Mark's hands are fisted tightly in the sheets, head tossing from side to side as he tries to anchor himself. With Jaebum's weight on his thighs he can't even dig his heels in to brace himself, toes curling and uncurling helplessly. 

He comes with a strangled moan, with Jaebum following soon after. Mark is trembling. His face is flushed red, tears are flowing out his eyes and there is cum splattered over his chest and thighs. Jaebum thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and tells him so while planting a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Y-you're an asshole," Mark tells him as Jaebum cleans up the mess, gentle as he wipes it away. Mark hisses when the wet tissues comes in contact his over-sensitive dick. Jaebum apologizes, kissing his cheek. 

“But you love me anyway.”

Mark hits him but he doesn't deny it.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone try the chicken? i heard the chicken was lovely
> 
> come find me on [cc?](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
